Distance
by KimieArato
Summary: SasuNaru. Love and Distance doesnt go too well. Add an engraged Ino, and you got yourself one dramatic and hurtful experience. Sasuke and Naruto try staying intouch as they are miles apart.First Chapter is just a mood setter; a prologue if you will.


"_**Being so far from someone you love is a never ending struggle. Knowing that miles away, that person is looking towards the distance awaiting your return; but when you know you cannot…that's just what makes it harder to bare." **_

Distance

_Opportunity_. The chance to do something amazing. This had never really crossed Naruto's path. He had always been the one that was shut out from great experiences, or life altering journeys. He did know though, the demon that lay dormant within him was the very thing that kept him from these…adventures. And, with a great passion, did Naruto wish to rid himself from this terrible curse. Though he did not let others know, he would give anything to become "human" How he wished for his life to intertwine with reality and set off towards normality. But the cruel fate of true reality was that he was a animal. A monster. An inhumane beast that strived to kill. Its blood lust always edging Naruto on to kill. Naruto had many sleepless nights over the thought of losing himself and killing everyone he loved.

_Love._

The word had never really come to mind before. Naruto had Iruka, sure, but Naruto had never felt a passion…a forbidden feeling towards his father figure. This is when a certain being came along. Sasuke Uchiha. The invisible-yet extremely powerful-bond between him and Naruto was overwhelming. What pained Naruto the most was how he will never be able to let Sasuke know just how much he had helped Naruto. At the lowest point of Naruto life. When he had almost given up all hope. All feelings. All "self" Sasuke was there. Almost as a lifeline that Naruto desperately grabbed a hold of. And for that…Naruto could never say enough thanks.

"You really should take the job Sasuke!" The smiling blonde said. Naruto shifted on the tree branch he was perched on. Sasuke, who was on a branch slightly higher than Naruto's, sighed. "Why would I want to?" He said, with boredom spewing out of his words.

Naruto stood up. "Oh, come ON! How often is it that YOU get to go on a mission with the _Hokage_?! I mean the opportunity just doesn't come randomly! They had to pick you for a reason!"

"Because I'm the best. I know that already. But still, the whole mission seems a waste of time to me. I mean, we already know that the Sand village has sworn alliance with us…so why bother?"

Naruto sighed. He let his shoulders drop along with his head__There was a silence for a short while. The wind rustled the leaves making the scene peaceful. This was Naruto's favorite thing about Konoha. You could find many places that could do wonders. Even calm spastic ninja's like himself. Straightening himself up; he took in a deep breath and filled his lungs with the sweet smell of blooming cherry blossoms.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto smiled and tilted his head up to look at Sasuke. He nodded and closed his eyes as a breeze swiftly blew past him. He held his hands out to the side of him letting the sun warm his skin. (See what I said about calming people? Ha-ha) As the wind slowed Naruto reopened his eyes. A bit startled by the sudden figure in front of him. Sasuke put his hands in Naruto's. Lacing their fingers together. They both backed up until Naruto's back was up against the tree.

Naruto stared deeply into those dark onyx eyes. Onyx, the color that symbolized protection. Naruto always loved how Sasuke's eyes matched his personality. Naruto knew that Sasuke would always be there for him…to protect him from others and…from himself. ("Himself" as in Naruto. Protecting Naruto from Naruto. Lol)

Sasuke as well, looked longingly into Naruto deep blue eyes. No words needed to be said. The two simply edged closer to each other, slowly closing the distance between their lips until finally- Sasuke closed his eyes, as did Naruto, their lips lightly touching each other for a soft kiss. Sasuke slowly pulled away from the kiss, opening his eyes, and smiled. Naruto reopened his eyes as well. His face slightly brushed with red.

The two boys had always shared this bond; they had not noticed it until a short while ago. They had also kept it away from others, for they knew it would just raise havoc. And yet, each others presence was always the greatest feeling of all. The feeling of being with the person you cared for most, the person you loved.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there, letting their presence fall over each other. Sasuke stood close so their noses touched. He spoke soft and slow. "I'll take that job and go on the mission. Who knows, maybe I could meet some hot babes." He said with a laugh.

Naruto rolled his eyes and kissed Sasuke's nose. "You're terrible at talking to girls remember? That's what you told me." Sasuke blushed at remembering how much he had told Naruto about himself. Naruto smiled in delight, so he WAS capable of making the famous Uchiha blush. Naruto couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You know, you should blush more often. It adds lots of color to your face. Makes you look more alive…and not so ghost-like." Naruto laughed again, this time louder.

Meanwhile, a certain bleach blonde being had been strolling around the streets of Konoha. A lot of the ninja's had a day off today, so Ino felt that she should grace everyone with her presence. She had been walking towards Sakura's house to gloat about…well…just gloat (did she need a reason?) when she had heard something strange. She heard laughter. And not just any laughter. It was that annoying laughter that could only come from one person that '_freak _Naruto!' Ino shifted her eyes towards the laughter only to be shocked at what she saw.

Naruto and Sasuke where in a nearby tree, though the tree was well hidden amongst others and was very leafy, Ino could tell that it was them. She opened her mouth to call out her one true love-Sasuke's-name but her voice seemed to be ripped out of her when she saw Sasuke silence Naruto with a kiss, and a rather "hungry" kiss as well. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her one true love was swapping spit with that freak?! How dare he! After all they had been through? (of course…this is Ino's way of thinking) Ino watched for a few more seconds at the horrible sight before she stormed off. She thought vengefully to herself, _"Naruto is gonna regret what he's done. He's gonna wish he was never born. He…he will wish he never met Sasuke Uchiha!" _


End file.
